Break In
by Child of the Muse
Summary: It was perfectly reckless, but that boy leaves me defenseless. Snarry. Will eventually be turned into a full story. Was inspired by the song break in.


**A/N This Round, we had to sink a ship. I chose to sink Harry/Snape with Lupin. But as usual, I never do ANYTHING the traditional way. I hope you all enjoy :) My prompts were , silent, : "What are you smiling about?" This story was inspired by break in by Halestorm.**

**Break In**

_"It's perfectly reckless, you leave me defenseless." -Halestorm ft. Amy Lee Song Break In_

He was so much like his father, or so I had thought. The moment he walked into school, I had judged him. And only now, can I admit I judged him wrongly. The boys bespeckeled face held not grey lifeless eyes hidden behind frames as thick as a looking glass, no. Behind those shining well crafted lenses held the two most perfectly framed and glittering almond green eyes, as fresh, bright, and deadly as the killing curse itself. I was entranced. I was held breathless for the first time in eleven years. This boy had managed to steal the very air from my lungs and hold my heart hostage just upon meeting his eyes.

And so naturally, I hated him.

I hated him for having power over me. I hated him for being more talented, the most beautiful, the most popular. I hated him for being everything I wasn't. But of course, I would never admit to it. And so I hid my love behind a mask of burning fury. I made myself believe that this beautiful boy was just as hideous as he was hideously hated.

I was a fool.

I went on through his years blaming him, chastising him, belittling him, despising him, and wishing in the deepest part of my heart that what I knew to be true would never show. Because if it did, that would be the end of me. But more over, because if it did, that would be the end of him.

And the worst part was that I knew. I knew the truth that no one else saw. I knew how the boy hated being famous, though I accused him of the opposite. I knew the boy hated too much attention at once and just needed to get away and be left alone. I knew that the boy hardly ever spoke when he wasn't forced to, though he wasn't stupid. That quiet mouth was exchanged for an ever working mind. The boy could have been a Ravenclaw.

I knew all these things as to judge what I could say and what I could not. I knew these things to figure which insults would be below the belt and which he could deal with. I knew because even in my surface hatred of him, I loved him. Even then, I wished to protect him. Even if it was from myself.

I remember the day the boy finally gathered enough of the famed Gryffindor courage to confront me. The day he stopped being a boy, and started being a man.

The boy had always been mysteriously silent, scowling up at me with those glaring green eyes. And I would be lost in his hatred of myself. For if all he could feel for me was hate, at the very least, he could do me the greatest pleasure of hating me so strong. And I was thankful for that much at the very least. That indeed, his emotions for me were strong.

"Professor Snape, for going on four years, you have hated me. Even though I've never done anything to you _at all_. All I want to know, is why?"

"What do you expect me to do, bow down and kiss your feet like every bumbling idiotic professor who would feel honored to have a shred of common sense? Do you expect me to drop to my knees and worship your unearned so called greatness? Do you expect me to spoil the famous Boy Who Lived just as every other dunderheaded mindless fool in this pity party has taken the pleasure of doing? I assure you, it is no pleasure of mine to please a boy who is famous just because he bears a scar on his head. The notion is idiotic. Banish it and leave."

He didn't glare. There was no hate in his eyes. And I missed that intense emotion, that burning fire. An endless litany of pleading rang out it my head. _Hate me, hate me, hate me! _But again, he refused. He took away the only thing I had left, his hate. And in his eyes...his eyes were...softer. He said nothing because he didn't have to. All he wanted was the truth, a truth he could not have. But what his eyes told me could never be real. I was hallucinating.

Oh how deeply I had feared. I was frozen. And the boy walked toward me, mysteriously silent. All I could think of were insults, were ways to get out of it and chase him away. I knew if I ran quickly enough I could make it out the door, but true Slytherin's didn't run. I could just give him detention with Filch and end this shenanigan as quickly as it begun. Why had I not already? Because the boy left me defenseless.

If I were to send him away now, he may never come back. If I were to betray him now, he would never forgive. Yet if I continued on the path we were on, we would both be headed for the ultimate destruction. And I had to make a decision quickly. I was about to toss him out on his arse, consigned to my fate when he walked right up to me. There was barely room to breathe, not that I could anyway.

"Why are you afraid of me?"

"That notion is completely preposterous and I demand that you stop this, this instant!"

"No, you are. You're afraid. And if you're not afraid of me, than you're afraid of something that has to do with me. What are you so afraid of?"

"As I said, I am not inclined to tell you-"

And then his lips were on mine. Those gorgeous, thick, pink, succulent lips were brushing against the surface of my own. And I could not think. I could blink.

I could not breathe.

Without a warning my common sense left me and I pulled the short lithe form against me, comforting him in a kiss that would put a story book ending to shame.

Harry James Potter was _mine_.

When the boy pulled back, he was smiling. He had the most beautiful smile that melted my heart completely. And so naturally, I attacked.

"You look like a fool. Wipe the smile off your face or I will wipe it off for you."

And the boy did something that shocked me. He _laughed_! He straight out _laughed_!

"What, would you like me to brood with you?"

"Why you little-"

"_OR _would you like me to show you how beautiful the world can be? There isn't any reason to be afraid of loving me. Not when I would die without you. After all, they say there's a fine line between hate and love."

He wrapped his arms around me and didn't let go. It was almost too comfortable...except for the fact that it needed to be reversed.

"Potter-"

"Call me Harry."

"I can't call you Harry, you cannot come back here, and we cannot do this. This would place us both in considerable danger and it is incredibly innapropriate. As your professor-"

"No one has to know."

"But they _will _find out."

"Not if we are careful. We don't have to tell anyone. No one has to find out. No one has to know."

That was when I lost my resolve. I kissed him, the boy-no, the man, who had been the object of my desires for the last fifteen years. I loved him. I loved Harry Potter. And what a fool I had been to try to deny it. In fact, I had suspiscions looking back on it now that even that meddling fool knew. But he was kind enough to let me figure it out on my own...and I had.

I had been a fool to push the boy away. I had been a fool to think I could. The boy drew me in like a moth to flame, and I was bound to protect him in so many ways. Now moreso than ever. We could have had so much longer together. But because of the envelope I held in my hand, that was no longer possible.

_Severus Snape,_

_I am taking Harry out of Hogwarts for his own protection. And as his godfather, the one that was chosen should anything happen to Sirius, I am responsible for his protection. Especially his protection from you. I have heard rumors about the way you treat him. He has been through enough._

_You must be overjoyed at the news, as this means that Harry Potter will not be coming back to Hogwarts and you will never have to see him again. And when he accepts the restriction spell, you never will._

_Good Day,_

_Remus Lupin_

The words played over and over in my mind like a broken record. I will never see him again. It was an endless litany of pain that doubled me over and ripped out my heart through my chest. He was gone.

My emotions ranged somewhere between anger, depression, sadness, and rage. And the tears wouldn't stop flowing. It. Wouldn't. Stop.

It wouldn't leave me alone, because I had failed Harry. It was _my _job to protect him. It was _my _job to make sure he was safe. It was _my _job to love him. And because of a protection spell, because of the very thing that had saved me and Harry time again, because of _magic_, we would be undone.

These measly students thought they had seen my wrath. But _no one_, not Dumbledore, not Voldemort, not my father, no one has seen me truly angry. No one has ever dared to take away what is mine.

And Lupin in all his idiocy thought he could take the boy away from me by simply asking of Harry that he never saw me again?

Well I could fight fire with fire.

He would not come between me and Harry. No one would come between me and my Harry. Physically, for now, he was gone. But only in body were we separated. I would gain back my mysteriously silent green eyed one, and we would leave. I could teach him all he needed to know. I didn't need Hogwarts, I didn't need to teach, I didn't need anything but to love him and be loved by him.

It was perfectly reckless. But the boy left me defenseless.

I pushed my thoughts of the past away and wiped the tears dripping from my eyes.

I didn't realize that the Great Hall was silent. I didn't realize that everyone was watching me. I didn't realize that the headmaster had been calling my name for several minutes. All I knew was I had to get him back. _I __**had **__to get my Harry __**back**__!_

I realized Albus was still looking at me, for not even he had ever seen me cry. "I am cancelling my classes for the day. I will be back."

"Where will you go my boy?"

"To the only one who trusts me and believes me."

I shook off the hand and left the school. I would find Lupin and tear him to pieces, if it was the last thing I would do. I would get Harry back.


End file.
